seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kase Kase no Mi
| user = Mtakatifu Kevu }} The Kase Kase no Mi is a -type that gives the user the ability to gain the abilities of certain fossils they come into contact with . It was originally one of the treasures of Giza, but was accidentally eaten in curiosity by the series protagonist Mtakatifu Kevu. Etymology * "Kase" comes from "Kaseki", the Japanese word for Fossil. * In the Manga, and dubs, it is called the Fossil Fossil-Fruit. Appearance The Kase Kase no Mi is a blue, gourd shaped fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" like-pattern. Its overall appearance greatly resembles a Calabash. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kevu, is the power to gain the abilities of fossils he comes into contact to. Not only this, he is capable of getting a "glimpse" into the past in regards to them. This gives them access to skills possessed by animals that are extinct, such as the dinosaurs. While this fruit's power is "basic" conceptually, it is pushed to greater heights due to a combination of Kevu's combat ingenuity, and his skill as an , having found the fossils of long-forgotten animals and integrating their unique powers into his own skill set. This ability doesn't only apply to animal, as it also extends to fossilized plants, and even humans, though the latter is to a lesser degree. Upon coming into contact with human fossils, Kevu is given what Guillaume refers to as a "Blast to the Past", in the form of a vision. This vision allows him to tell when the person lived, and how they lived. Though seemingly useless from a combat perspective, as an Archaeologist, this ability proves fruitful for him when it comes to deciphering certain mysteries, or more commonly just feeding his curiosity and appetite for knowledge of the past, with it even aiding him in the location of a certain island. By training his body and abilities, Kevu was capable of not only accessing the hidden abilities of the animals and plants he'd added to his "collection", but also using creative ways to boost himself as a whole, such as inducing photosynthesis onto his person in order to increase his speed and power, or even using musth, a state of increased testosterone granted to him through a mammoth, which increases his power tenfold. Weaknesses Despite the advantages this fruit provides, it still comes with its downsides. There's no way to find fossils without searching for them, and as such, if one were to never come into contact with a fossil, they'd have no special abilities. Along with this, as stated above, the user gains no special abilities from human fossils, and no abilities whatsoever from things referred to as "living fossils". Aside from this, the user is subjected to the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage History Past Trivia References External links *Fossil - Wikipedia article about fossils. *Calabash - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Photosynthesis - Wikipedia article on the process Ancient Regalia: Nature utilizes *Musth - Wikipedia article on the process Ancient Regalia: Beast utilizes Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Red Cloak Pirates